As is well known and understood, upholstered goods and pillow stylings are typically manufactured by skilled professionals who either have "ready-made" styles mass produced in which case the cost is low and the selection is limited, or have "custom" styles attained through a designer on an individual basis, in which case the selection is unlimited but the costs are extremely high. Also, these upholstered items are fairly permanent due to the traditional fabricating processes involved. It would be advantageous, therefore, if a new and unique manufacture were available to make these applications more cost effective, and to provide a "custom look" easily and inexpensively with the additional advantage of being able to change the fabric or styling with little effort.
In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,331 and 5,383,635 I have disclosed various techniques for providing window treatment and fabric wrap tables and the like wherein the fabric is secured in a non-sew wrap and tuck process.